NEED A TITLE, READ SUMMARY!
by Phat Katt
Summary: 3 friend's fifth year include some special surprises, including a new peer. As normal as one witch could be, she gets herself into plenty of trouble, first with Snape, then with the Quidditch Team. What else, find out, because she had friends to help her


Hey guys! ^O^ Sorry I had to delete the old fic, no ideas for the following chapter had come to me. Did that just make sense? Oh well... lol. I do NOT own Harry, Hermione, The Weasley family, The Malfoy Family the Dursley family, Crabbe, Goyle, The Quibbler, The Daily Prophet, Cornelius Fudge, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, ah, what the heck, I Don't Own Harry Potter or ANY of its characters, except my own character and her pets.  
  
Why didn't I just say that before? Meh, don't exactly know that either.....  
  
Summary - 3 friend's fifth year include some special surprises, including a new peer. As normal as one witch could be, she gets herself into plenty of trouble, first with Snape, then with the Quidditch Team. What else, find out, because she had friends to help her then, what about now?  
  
Okay, the Weasley Twins are in this story, so is Oliver Wood, even though they aren't in the fifth book. Sirius is alive as well, and Fudge isn't at all angry at Dumbledore. Got it? Good! Let's start....  
  
Oh, BTW, Luna Lovegood is also in this fic for the people who have read the fifth book.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1 - The Hogwarts Express  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express, his friend Ron Weasley by his side. They lugged their trunks down the hall as the train gave a quick jerk signaling their departure, and tried to find an empty compartment. Another one of their best friends, Hermione Granger signaled to them from the other end of the hall, so they walked up to her as fast as they could, as they haven't heard from her all summer. "Harry!" she yipped excitedly when he and Ron reached her, "How've you been? The both of you?" she asked, after opening a compartment door.  
  
"I've been fine," Ron exclaimed, "But what about you? I haven't got not one owl from you all summer! Not one!" he yelled, stepping inside, letting Harry shut the door behind him. They placed their owls on the racks above the doorway, and a big ginger cat jumped up into Harry's lap, so he started to stroke him absent mindedly.  
  
"I've been in Romania! I got to study Dragon's there with your brother; he's quite intelligent with those creatures you know, not one burn from Norbert, not one!"  
  
"Norbert?" Harry asked, finally taking a part in their conversation.  
  
"Yes!" Hermione stated said, "He's quite grown up now you know, about 9 feet high I'd guess."  
  
"Oh," Harry laughed, "Just don't tell Hagrid,"  
  
"Yeah," Ron agreed, "He'll be jumping for joy once he hears that Norbert is alright."  
  
Both he and Harry laughed; Hermione didn't look pleased at all. She stood up and opened the sliding door of the compartment, stepping outside.  
  
"I do believe we've upset her," Harry thought aloud.  
  
"Yes, watch now, she'll go and create DUNG, Dragon's Under Natural Guidance, or something like that....." Ron said.  
  
There was a knock on the compartment door, and Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood stepped inside, Luna was reading The Quibbler, upside down as usual.  
  
"Hullo Luna," Harry said as she took a seat in front of him, "Have a good summer?"  
  
"Oh, yes, very enjoyable," she said in her dreamy, sleepy voice. "And yourself, Harry?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, mine was OK," he said, remembering how his cousin Dudley had put a foot through the family television because his parents hadn't bought him a Knickerbocker Glory when they went out, and how Harry had gotten blamed for it.  
  
They relaxed and stared out the window, when the plump trolley witch came knocking on the door. They bought Liquorices Wands, and Chocolate frogs, Pumpkin Pasties and Mint Humbugs, Treacle Tarts and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. They had a wonderful feast of candy, and when Hermione came back, she sat down and enjoyed the company and lunch. Everyone had settled down by now, but the enjoyable peace was disturbed. A crash, bang, and a loud thud was heard, just outside there compartment, and Ginny, who was the closest, opened the door out of curiosity and peered through the doorway. A girl, about the age of Harry Hermione and Ron was lying there on the floor, trying to get back up. Fred and George were directly in front of her, a chorus of, "Sorry, mate," and "Really sorry," and "Make it up to you?" rang from their mouths.  
  
The young girl sat up and looked at Ginny; she smiled, "Hullo," she said, her voice smooth and warm. Luna looked over Ginny's shoulder at the sound of her luscious voice and smiled, "DOLLY!" she yelled, jumping out of the compartment and helping the young girl up.  
  
"Hullo Luna, how've you been?" she asked, as though nothing had happened at all.  
  
"Great thanks," Luna replied, stacking up some of the girl's luggage. "Come in here and meet my friends," Luna persuaded, dragging her friend with her. Fred and George were both left to take in the trunks, which they did after the two girls went in before them. The girl had soft, silvery eyes and dark, wavy brown hair that reached just below her shoulders. She had two bangs that fell just above her eyes. She looked to be around 4'7 and she was already changed into her Hogwarts robes; a blue eagle was imprinted on her crest, clearly standing for Ravenclaw. "Hi," she said shyly, setting a humongous draped cage onto the rack beside Hedwig and Pig. She also set down a small black kennel and opened it, a tiny calico kitten crawled out and the girl picked her up.  
  
The unknown girl sat down beside the compartment door and Ron, and smiled at him. He shyly smiled back, it was just then that Fred nudged George and whispered something to him, George smirked and winked at Ron, "We, that is to say, Fred and I, are going to go down a couple of compartments with Lee, we'll be back a couple of minutes before we get off the train," and so they left, leaving 5 friends and one unknown person.  
  
Luna stood up after they left, realizing her friend hadn't been introduced, "Everyone, this is one of my cousins, Dolly Flamel. Dolly, this is Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry." She said, all of it very quickly, the dreamy tone had obviously drained out of her throat.  
  
"Um, Hi." She said shyly, setting her kitten down to meet the big cat under her chair.  
  
Hermione picked up her head and screwed it on more tighter then ever (A/N: its expression people....) "Excuse me, but, what was your name again?"  
  
"Um, Dolly Flamel?" she replied.  
  
"You're related to Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel?!" Hermione asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeeeeeeeeeeeees.... My parents...." Dolly said, obviously becoming very frightened of the bushy-haired girl.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Are you immortal, like your parents? No, I don't suppose, even if you HAD been immortal you couldn't be at the very second could you? No, I didn't think so, because the Philosophers Stone is broken now, isn't it? Do you still have any power that the stone has given you?" Hermione said that all very quickly, everyone now squirming fright.  
  
"Are you alright?" Harry asked Hermione, who looked to either had a spaz attack, or had eaten, WAY to many pumpkin pasties.  
  
"Um, well, I'm a Metamorphmagus.... that's something that was born with me though. All the gold we had disappeared with the stone, so, we're left with what we started with." Dolly said.  
  
"You're a Metamorphmagus are you?" came a sniveling voice from just beyond the door, which opened. Draco Malfoy stood on the other side, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle stood beside him, both looking like gigantic trolls from the light that came from the floating candles outside in the halls.  
  
"Yes, and who might you be?" Dolly said, "Because, if you are an unwanted guest, I shall send you away myself." A wand was whipped out of the inside pocket of her cloak, and was drawn right up close to Draco's forehead. "Mumbulonia!" she said softly to her wand. A white whispery smoke assented from her pale brown wand and as lightly as it had hit Draco's head, it flew him backwards and he began to talk nonsense.  
  
"Owe kunnoo dunvat tommee!! Oo notavoud! Sha lrepo retay umbleord!" he cursed, which was an unmistakable word, and set off down the hall, his two, 'pet ogres' following unmistakably behind him.  
  
"Aren't you going to get into trouble?" Ron asked as Ginny shut the door.  
  
"No, I'm aloud, everyone's aloud to use their wand in the corridors of the Hogwarts Express, aren't they?" she said, taking a glimpse of the chocolate frogs, "May I?" she asked.  
  
"Go ahead," Ron said as Dolly stored her wand back into her robes. She took one and opened it up, shoving the frog into her mouth and giving the card to Ron, "You collect those, don't you?"  
  
"Y-yeah..." he stuttered, taking the card in his hand, "Thanks...."  
  
"Anytime," she said. It was just then, that Ron noticed her warm flowing voice was concealed in a crisp Scotland Accent, something like Seamus's, though weaker. It was also crossed with a British accent, though hers was more distinct.  
  
The burgundy train came to a jerky halt, and Dolly knew what was about to happen, as so did Hermione. They both stored there cats in their kennels as the voice rang through the halls and carts as usual, "Thank you for riding the Hogwarts Express, please leave your baggage inside the train and it will be delivered to the school immediately and personally. Thank you once again, and have a very good evening," though when they stepped outside of the compartment, it was raining outside, "That's alright though," Hermione stated whipping out her wand. She looked over in the alley way and pointed her wand at a broken umbrella, "Reparo!" she said plainly, then, "Accio, Umbrella!" came from her mouth, the good-as-new umbrella flew to her hand.  
  
"That'll never fit all of us," Ginny exclaimed. Luna took the Quibbler once again down from her face, "Largo!" she said after taking her Mahogany wand from her pocket. The Umbrella grew larger, enough to fill ten, and, seeing at there were six of them, they aloud the nearest peers to join them underneath, which happened to be Neville, Dean and the Weasley twins.  
  
"Hullo again," Fred exclaimed, "Sorry about your stuff," he said, directing his apology towards Dolly.  
  
"S'alright," Dolly said, walking and trying to keep up with the umbrella. The rain was now pounding hard against the fiber keeping them dry for the time being. The usual roar of, "Firse years, Firse years this way now, don' be shy now, Firse years, over 'ere...." boomed from Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
They then reached the horseless carriages which carried the students to the castle, other then the first years, who were taken by boat. The Twins, Dolly, Ron, Hermione and Harry had one carriage, while the others split up. "So, what happened anyways?" Harry asked. Dolly looked unknowingly, but George answered for him.  
  
"We set off a good couple of Fireworks we were inventing over the summer inside the train, and then one ran into the wall right beside her. Nearly gave her a heart attack. The noise was loud enough for her to drop her stuff. We were lucky enough to repair the damage before anyone looked out and saw the severed wall."  
  
"But, you're alright?" Hermione asked Dolly, "Yeah" she replied, "I'm fine, no harm done..."  
  
"Liquorices wands, anyone?" Ron piped up, taking the extras out of his pocket; almost everyone took one, and began to much on the leftover candy.  
  
"So, where are you from Dolly?" asked Fred, after taking a huge swallow of chocolate frog.  
  
"Scotland, with my mother and father," she replied. The shyness was obviously sucked out of her. "I'm 15 years old, going into my fifth year as you are. You are... aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied absent mindedly as he reached for a pumpkin pasty. Dolly glanced at his scar, then to Hermione as she began to talk again.  
  
"And you're a Metamorphmagus as well, aren't you?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, it was born with me." She said taking a bite of a Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean, then put an expression on her face like none other.  
  
"Give us an example would you?" asked George. Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"Alright...." she said. She concentrated hard and with a pop and fizz, her wavy brown hair turned incredibly long, straight and... Neon Green?!  
  
"Brilliant!" Fred exclaimed. Hermione clapped and Ron swallowed his Treacle Tart whole.  
  
As she concentrated again to try and change her hair back to normal, or as normal as it COULD be, a loud screech was heard outside. Dolly jumped and with a loud bang her hair turned a short bright blue with dark purple highlights. She summoned a mirror out of her wand, "Not too bad," she said, "Not too bad at'all..." Everyone laughed, but when another screech was heard, everyone jumped slightly and looked out the windows. A Golden Eagle was flying past the windows, looking for something or someone. The screeches were coming from the eagle, and from everyone else inside the carriages. "Silvamord!" Dolly yelped.  
  
She opened the compartment door as the carriage was still going, and the eagle flew inside, landing on the girls lap. Fred, who sat beside her, shifted uneasily in his seat. Ron, who was working on eating a Mint Humbug, spat it out on the floor as the eagle screeched again. Harry, who was closest and in front of Dolly, shut the door with great difficulty.  
  
"It's beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed. "Is it yours?"  
  
"Yeah," Dolly replied, letting the eagle hop onto her arm. "Dad gave her to me when we had the Stone, but, as it was broken-" Harry blushed and looked down, "-we no longer have much money. We were able to invest the money we had before, so our interest has gone up quite a lot. But... with taxes, bills, my new books, robes, quills and cauldrons, we've just barely been making it through. At this point, even Dumbledore has been helping us out, and even with his galleons, we can't make it that far. I've tried to talking my parents into stop buying so much for me, but, they won't listen. They think that because their so much more older then me, they know better."  
  
"Don't worry mate," Fred and George piped. "We're in the same boat as you, you're obviously lower though."  
  
And with that the friends in the carriage pulled out a galleon each and gave it to her. She smiled, "Friends?"  
  
Everyone smiled back at her, "Friends, till the end!"  
  
Silvamord seemed to give a week screech to reply, and everyone laughed. "How did she get out anyways?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, she probably didn't want to be handled by another person. She throws plenty of temper tantrums, I wish she wouldn't," Dolly replied, stroking the eagles golden brown feathers.  
  
Just then, the carriage halted and everyone got out. The rain had cleared but fog had taken its place. Everyone huddled together so as not to get lost, and when they reached the castles great big doors. Everyone seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Fred and George seemed to congratulate them, "Welcome home everyone, 'cept Malfoy that ugly git,"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Wow, that actually took me a long time. I'm just wondering right now how long this chapter is and everyone is probably yelling at their computer right now.... telling me to check the preview, and guess what? I DID! HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW! A-hem... Haw... 


End file.
